


Dreaming

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Eli and June Thompson, before marriage, living in Atlantic City, and about to go on their first date. Prompt from margaretbeaufort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Staring out her cracked window, June’s mind wanders to thoughts of her neighbor. He was a single parent like herself, and they moved onto the same floor of their dilapidated apartment building around the same time, three years ago. The similarities didn't end there. They both had four children, and had been abandoned by their ex-spouses. While June struggled to make ends meet with intellectually unsatisfying secretary work, Eli led a much more secretive double life. When the sun would wake her from her all too short sleep, she noticed he would only be coming home, often covered in dirt and sweat.  
The only interaction she had with him were these few, precious moments. They would smile, say hello, and return to their respective apartments. After seeing Eli, June would take a quick shower, and cry. She was so lonely, and felt a strong connection to this man. On the other side of the bathroom wall, Eli was doing the same thing, while cleaning off the dried blood; thinking of June.  
After a particularly rough, long, summer night; June walked out of her apartment to pick up the morning paper. She looked up, and noticed Eli staring at her. He reached his hand out to her, introduced himself and asked her if she would like to go to lunch with her the next day. Taken aback, June stammered, and barely got the word, “Yes,” out of her mouth. “Great. I’ll pick you up around noon,” he smiled and walked into his apartment.  
Now, June hearing the familiar roar of his car’s engine, and seeing Eli drive up to the front of their building; she grabs her purse and runs down the five flight of stairs. Her heart racing, terrified of what the day holds for the both of them. “I haven’t been on a date in 12 years. What am I doing?!,” June thinks over and over.  
Pushing open the front door, June nervously smiles and says, “Took you long enough, Mister. I was getting scared you were going to ditch me.”  
Eli, looking up, gasps at the beauty that is before him. Trying to keep his cool, he retorts, “Gee, June. Do you really think I’m that kind of man? I was thinking you would do that to me.” He offers the flowers he woke up early to buy for her, she blushes and takes in their sweet aroma. “Where are we going?,” June asks as she gets into his car. He looks over, puts the keys into the ignition, and grins, “We’re going on an old-fashioned picnic by the boardwalk.”


End file.
